josephcapozzafandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Mega Dogjoke
(Start at Mega Town.) Mr.Krabs:Welcome to Mega Comedy! Our first star is, ED! ED:Boom! Baam! Boom! Baam! (everyone laughs) Mr.Krabs:Our last coordinater, the four dogs! Valerie:Hi... emm! (cockroach) Un... hic. YOU FOOLISH? Faimus? (no one hears valerie) Um... yeah... unmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.............................. (snores) Citizen of Mega Town #1:Hey, you! We didn't come here to watch you take a nap! Citizen of Mega Town #2:That's the worst girl i've ever seen! Citizen of Mega Town #1:Say, what smells rotton and puts you to a high-traffic sleep? Valerie:Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm............. (drools) Plankton:Let me guess. YOUR ASS! (everyone laughs) ---- Antonuever:Dai... Dum... Dai... (a citizen pulls his hair out) Dai... Dai... Dummoh.... Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.................................................. Plankton:HEY! Antonuever:Can you help me? I want to become a professional like you ovals are professionals no matter what. Plankton:We are the citizens of Mega Town, not ovalish professionals! So-Orinda:ah..duh.. Plankton:You're just not measuring up! That's three more times I told before the day before that, and the next week before that. I am going to write you up again too. Samantha:Say, oval! Why do you have to write us up? Phone Operator:Plankton, I'm Mrs.Doll. Be nice to the dogs. bye. Plankton:She is DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because she will not do as I say and i say, NO! NO! NO! (Samantha opens a desk cabinet from A to Y) Samantha:Nobody gets to talk like a weirdo, Except you freaken ovals! (googly eyed) As i say. Plankton:Stop. Have you dogs lost your minds? Interrupting me in the middle of a sentence? I asked you about 37 questions and what's that? This file should'nt be there. You did it wrong, again. Samantha:Well duh, oval. I don't know the alphabetical order from A to Z. Plankton:A to Y! My god. That one wrong too! How many of your files are wrong?! So-Orinda:I don't know. Plankton:This file is wrong. This one too. Wrong. (9x) ( slap him) You're fired. ( slap him again) I am going to have you arrested- ( kick him out while he screams) ---- Plankton:No no no no no no. Wrong wrong wrong wrong. It's the second time I tell that you're not measuring up. You'll need to stay leap, again. With no overtime. (turns on a tv) :What's this? Plankton:It is a quick mantage of flashbacks i've edited together that shows many chases I endured but you set up my friends! Well, everyone knows that my name is Sheldon. Mr.Cherry, PN:Sheldon? Plankton:Yes. That's my first name. laughing:Sheldon! Oval Sheldon! Plankton:Will you please? laughing:OVAL! Plankton:As I was saying, ( giggle) All right, We all know Sheldon is a funny name. (the RFS cell phone rings) Valerie:Hi, please leave a message, oval! Mega town Citizen on the Phone:Hi, dog. This is Copepod No.37. The guy who told Plankton to celebrate. Yeah. ---- Mr.Cherry:Aye Amm Miss Terr Cherr Reyyyy! Dooo Yooo Unnn Derrr Staand? Antonuever:Ha ha. No. Ha ha. Mega Town Citizen #37:Oh brother! Samantha:Ha ha ha. So-Orinda:10. 9. 2. 29. Umm... 7? Mega Town Citizen #92:I have something for you. What is green, big, and is not an oval? So-Orinda:Uhh... Trees! LEAVES! 16 LEAF CLOVERS! Mega Town Citizen #55:NO! Plankton and PN! (All others laugh) Plankton:Hi. So-Orinda:OVAL! Plankton:I AM NOT AN OVAL! Samantha:OVAL! PN:Oh brother! Go away! crying:Aww! PLEASE! Plankton:I knew you would be crying in 10 minutes, 29 seconds, and 55 nanoseconds. I don't know why during that time... (Cut to RFS) Plankton:Well, Hey you dogs! I am a crazyhead! Loading through that shovel! Valerie:OVAL! Be nice! LOSE! Plankton:Never and you are going to sit in a log covered with glue! Antonuever:But i don't want to! Plankton:Too bad. (Pushes dogs into the log covered with glue) :HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plankton:That's okay! I put something called glue! Those flowers for me! I will crunch them in one bite! You wouldn't be needing a lifetime quadruple goodness! Samantha:Quadruple Goodness?! JUST HELP US! Plankton:CRUNCH! Samantha:HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! I can't work in a log covered with glue! Plankton:What? Samantha:PLEASE! Plankton:Why didn't you say so! (Adds 100 ghosts, 100 fireballs, 100 dreameaters, and covers the place with copepods) More? Samantha:NO! (Plankton adds even more ghosts, fireballs, dreameaters, and copepods) :No more dog jokes.